


a different nightmare

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has a new nightmare, different from the old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100, prompt "in the dark"

Jenny's used to monsters in the dark.

First from her mother's wild eyed warnings, then from four white trees in the forest. Then a demon's voice whispering in her ear, images of her sister dying at her hands. 

The newest nightmare is Frank's voice taunting her, his face contorted with rage as he threatens her. 

The difference between this and the others is that when she wakes up, heart pounding, sweat bubbling between her shoulder blades, Frank is there with kind eyes and a gentle hand to soothe her back to sleep. 

All in all, it's not a bad trade. 


End file.
